Gemini's Diary
Chapter One - Transfer?! Dear Diary, I have no idea why I'm taking a train to Ever After High... I didn't even get kicked out of my school, but mother says that all the other Wonderlandians are there, and I can't wait to meet the other students! I finally arrive there, and the place looks beautiful. Two girls named Apple White and Briar Beauty show me around the school. They cal themselves a "Royal", and I guess I'm a Royal too. Just before they show me the Chemyth-stry Lab, I see Lizzie Hearts! She's talking with Kitty Chesire. I run over and say hi. Lizzie and Kitty smile and welcome me to Ever After High. Kitty says she's a "Rebel", or whatever that is. Briar gives me an invite to her new party coming up this weekend. Is it always like this...? Chapter Two - Mad Meeting Dear Diary, Headmaster Grimm shows me to my dorm. He looks rather suspicious, and I see him holding a note signed by my mother. I ask him why I'm not rooming with anyone, and he tells me that mother sent him a note about my "accident prone" problem. Oh well, at least this dorm's quite big! Once I start unpacking, I hear a knock on the door. It's Madeline Hatter! She introduces me to Raven Queen, who's dressed rather dark but is very kind. They're both...Rebels? Okay, not quite what I was expecting from Maddie, but things change! Chapter Three - I'm Actually Invited! Dear Diary, I'm actually invited to a party! But I didn't tell Briar that I'm accident prone, so I'll have to see what happens. But I know it won't be as bad as setting a courtyard on fire. Lizzie, Kitty, and Maddie walk past, and they say "good morning" to me. I have a chat with them and turns out I'm playing a card game with Lizzie. This game's going to be intense, since the princess hates loosing, but being the luckiest has it's advantages. Great news! I won! Being lucky is happy-ever-awesome, and I'd better get ready for the party in Briar's dorm. Chapter Four - At the Party Dear Diary, I just went to the party, and it was totally fun. Except the part when I was dancing, and I knocked down Briar's favorite rose vase. She had to cancel the party because of me! The only words I ever asked were: "Did I do that?" and I apologized to Briar. Hope she's not mad at me... Chapter Five - The Disappearing Game Dear Diary, Going to have to play a game with Kitty. Since being a Wonderlandian has it's traditions, I got to stick to them, and maybe even win the cat. I thought it would be something more of Kitty, but instead, it was just chess. She tells me to fetch her chess board. I try finding it, but it keeps disappearing. I'm quite sure this is another one of her pranks, since nearly every one of her items disappear, but I've come prepared! I decide to get my own chess board. Chess was really fun, and it was a draw. Kitty's an awesome, Wonderlandiful play mate. How come Lizzie didn't introduce me to her before? Chapter Six - Rebels Dear Diary, Maddie asks me to sit at the cafeteria table with her, and she appears to sit on the table with the Rebels. I come over, and she introduces me to Hunter Huntsman, Cedar Wood, and Cerise Hood. I really like Maddie's friends, they're as nice as her. I finally get it, Rebels are the people who don't want to follow their destinies. Chapter Seven - Royals Dear Diary, We're having a Royal meeting hosted by Apple White in the charmitorium, and Royals are the people who follow their destinies. Apple makes a great Royal Student Council president! Category:Diaries